Not yours to keep
by lostbird
Summary: Damian can keep is eyes of off Stephanie
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie has always been of the curious kind. She just wanted to know everything about everyone. That's why people thought Damian wasn't her style; he was always so mysterious and ready to attack you. But people didn't realize that Stephanie could see the real Damian Wayne.

Stephanie spent a lot of her time in the Wayne manor because she liked spending time with Dick and Damian but mostly Damian. She was lying on a couch reading a book (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows).

''Still reading,'' said Damian pushing Stephanie's legs to sit on the couch.

''Yes, I am. You should try to read this series of books. I'm sure you'd like it''

''The fact that you recommended it do not make me want to read it, _Fatgirl_''

_''__**Fatgirl**__, seriously! After all those years, '' _thought Stephanie.

Damian had grown since the first time Stephanie met him. He was 15 and Stephanie was 23. But inside, Damian was still 10 years old.

''I see, Boy Blunder, that you haven't grown up yet,'' teased Stephanie

''Don't call me _that _''

''Why shouldn't I? You still call me _Fatgirl_''

Stephanie looked at Damian to see what he would say, but he wasn't listening to her. He was staring at her. Not really her, more like her boobs.

''D, my eyes are up here,'' said Stephanie while crossing her harms on her chest.

Damian looked like he was waking up and he started to blush.

''It's not my fault if you're _intentionally _distracting me, '' frowned Damian.

Stephanie couldn't control herself. Damian Wayne hadn't change at all. Physically yes but not mentally. Steph felt a little bad after she laughed, because Damian reached puberty.

''Damian, I didn't decide to have big boobs,'' grinned Stephanie.

She could feel Damian's awkwardness.

''You don't have big boobs. I know you're stuffing your bra''

Stephanie putted her book down and sat on Damian's lap. He could have pushed her down but he didn't want. She took her shirt off and took Damian's hands. She putted them on her chest. Damian's face turned red.

''Now, tell me. Do those look stuff for you,'' said Stephanie without getting Damian's hands off.

Damian's hands were bigger than Stephanie's boobs. He couldn't look at her. He was ashamed. Ashamed that he got an erection from Stephanie.

_''Maybe she didn't notice,''_ thought Damian.

''Wooaaaaaaa!Calm your hormones D''

She definitely noticed. Stephanie pushed Damian's hands and putted her shirt back on. She sat next to Damian and took the book back. Damian felt so awkward that he had to leave the room.

_''He really grown up,''_ thought Stephanie.

Damian was taller than her and stronger. He was handsome but somehow he had found a way to look ugly because of his character. Still, when he didn't talk he was cute.

''When did he became that handsome,'' whispered Stephanie right after Damian left the room.


	2. A girl in the manor

Stephanie and Dick where in the Batcave, sitting on chairs, after a night of training.

''You can stay at the manor with us,'' smiled Dick.

Stephanie had lost everything last week. She had lost her job, which means that she didn't have money to pay her apartment. That's why she got kicked out.

''I don't know, Dick. I mean it's really nice but I don't want to be a weight on your shoulders''

''You already are,'' whispered a voice behind Dick's back.

Dick turned around to look at Damian. He gave Damian the naughtiest gaze he could. He then turned to look at Stephanie and took a water bottle that he opened.

''Don't listen to him. He's just grumpy because Bruce grounded him''

''No I am not! She is just a horrible Batgirl. She doesn't know how to fight and - ,'' started Damian.

''Ok, that is it Damian. Don't you have homework to do,'' cut of Dick.

Damian slowly walked toward the elevator while cursing in Arabic under his breath.

''Yeah, like I was saying, stay here please. Besides, I need an awesome girl like you to keep an eye on Damian when I'm out,'' smirked Dick.

''Keep an eye on Damian. More like Damian keeping an eye on me _and my chest_''

''You know guys when they hit puberty,'' teased Dick.

''I know… But Damian is just acting so weird. Like more than usually''

Dick started to laugh.

''Why are you laughing?''

''Oh. Ohhhh. You didn't know? ''

''Know what? What was I supposed to know? Tell me! Please tell me!''

''Damian is acting weird around you because he likes you. He has a crush on you''

''NO WAY! You mean this little brat likes me. Awnnnn. This is the cutest thing ever. I guess that explains what happened a few days ago''

''What happened a few days ago?'' asked Dick while taking a sip of his water bottle.

''Well, he got a boner''

Dick spitted all the water he had in his mouth. Damian. Damian Wayne got an erection from Stephanie Brown. Well who would have thought?

''How come,'' asked Dick.

''I made him touch my breast because he thought I was stuffing my bra''

''That explains. But seriously, you didn't know that Damian likes you? Man, you're blind''

''Well thank you. I'll pack my stuff tonight. Tomorrow night after my patrol, the manor will welcome a girl,'' smirked Stephanie.

* * *

After talking with Stephanie, Dick wanted to talk with Damian. After all, his crush will live with them. He was thinking of what he could say to the new bow wonder, but he didn't have to say anything. Damian was lying on his bed with his cat beside him. Dick came in without Damian's approval.

''Why did you offer to Brown to stay here? All that she is going to do is distract me, '' shouted Damian.

Dick sat on the edge of the bed.

''Because she needed somewhere to stay''

Damian sighed, he was furious. How could Dick take _this_ decision without even asking for his approval?

''Damian. Look, you really need a female figure in your life. And Stephanie turns out to be one''

''I don't _need_ a female figure in my life. I don't _need_ Fatgirl,'' frowned Damian.

''Yes you do, you just don't know it yet. Look I know you like Stephanie and I know it's going to be hard for you to see her every day of your life, but she needed somewhere to stay. And that somewhere is here''

''I don't like her,'' shouted Damian like he didn't hear anything else that Dick said. ''She is weak, fat and a horrible batgirl. I don't want this wench anywhere near me ''

_Puberty._

''Damian there's nothing to talk about. I have made my decision and Bruce approved it''

_''Father… How could you trick me like that? How can you think Grayson is right,''_ thought Damian.

''Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that she's coming tomorrow night, after your patrol,'' added Dick.

''Tomorrow night,'' repeated Damian.

''Yes tomorrow night. Find a way to put your anger toward her down. The last thing we need is a dead body. Good night Damian''

Dick slowly walked toward his room, like he was waiting for his little brother to say something. But he didn't.

''Tomorrow night,'' repeated Damian.

Damian went to sleep with Stephanie in his mind.

''Damn it,'' he whispered.


	3. Batgirl down

Robin and Batgirl had to go patrol. The Batman couldn't because his alter-ego was invited to a dinner. However, that didn't mean that they couldn't do the job without him.

The night was quiet. It looked like all the criminals went to sleep earlier. All except…

''Poison Ivy,'' said Robin.

''Poison Ivy what,'' asked Batgirl.

Robin rolled his eyes. Who let her be the Batgirl?

''She is attacking the Wayne Industries,'' responded the boy wonder.

The duo was already near the Wayne Industries, so the road on their Batmoto wasn't long. Poison Ivy was standing there. Like she was waiting for them.

''Where is your dad,'' teased Ivy.

''What do you want,'' said Batgirl.

''I just want the world to look at my precious babies,'' she said dramatically.

The Batgirl was obviously tired Poison Ivy. She just wanted to go home, in the Wayne manor, and take a bubble bath.

''Ivy, surrender now. It will be easier and faster for the 3 of us. We all know that you're going to end up in Arkham Asylum by the end of the night,'' added Batgirl.

The Robin gave her the what-are-you-going gaze. What was she thinking about?

Stephanie had made Poison Ivy more upset that she already was. She felt something slowly wrap her left leg, but she didn't notice. Not until Damian threw a Batarang toward her.

''What the he-'' said Steph as she saw a broken batarang standing in front of her.

''Oh hell no,'' thought Stephanie as the plants went higher on her body.

Robin didn't notice the growing plants, probably too busy fighting with Ivy. It took him a while, but he took Ivy down. Literally.

''You think you saved her… Bu- But you KILLED her,'' coughed Ivy at Damian who was walking away.

''What- What are you talking about,'' asked Robin.

''My plants will kill her. Look behind you… she is dying. And I- I am the only one who can save her''

''And you will,'' said Damian. He looked like his father. He was scary like his father.

''Why would I do that,'' asked the women.

''Because if you don't …,'' started Damian. But he wouldn't have to finish his sentence because Ivy fainted.

_''Damn it,''_ thought Damian.

He ran toward Stephanie who was covered with plants. He took a batarang and started to cut them. He found a half-alive Stephanie.

''How can you be that stupid, _Fatgirl_,'' whispered Damian.

''I- I'm sorry,''caughed Stephanie.

''Don't talk,'' said Damian, while taking Batgirl in his arms.

He would have made anything to keep Stephanie alive. He held her thigh against his chest. He felt her heartbeat. It was slow, to slow. He needed to get to the batcave, and now. He drove fast toward the cave. He didn't want her to die.

As he run in the batcave, he putted her on the table.

''Hey,'' said Dick. ''How was the-''

''She's dying,'' said Damian.

''Damian, calm down''

''HOW CAN I CALM DOWN GRAYSON, SHE IS DYING'' screamed the new boy wonder.

''She's not dead yet. Calm down. I'm going to take care of this,'' slowly said Dick.

Damian slowly steps back. He was furious. Furious because she was stupid. How can she be _that_ stupid? Damian walked away, letting Dick take care of Stephanie. He always told her that he hatted her. But now, at this very moment, he would have given everything to tell her that he liked her. Yes, he liked her. But she was going to die.

* * *

Stephanie woke up. She wasn't in her Batgirl uniform. And she was in the Batcave. By her side she saw a young man who was in sleep, his face hide in his arms. She tried to sit on the bed she was lying on, but she was too weak.

''What are you trying to do,'' said the young man.

He putted his arms on his lap. Stephanie could see a face. Damian's face.

''I'm trying to get out of this bed, little D,'' said Stephanie.

''You are not getting gout, Brown''

Brown. It has been a while since Damian used her name. Something must have happened. Something that had affected him.

''Damian''

''Yes, Fatgirl''

''Thank you. I mean, if it wasn't from you, I would have died. Thank you''

''You welcome,'' said Damian.

Damian got up from his chair. It had been a while since Damian got up from this chair. He only leaved her when it was necessary. Not even for school.

''Damian,'' whispered Steph.

''Yes, Brown''

Damian eyes were bright blue. They were shinning bright. Because she woke up. After a week of coma, she woke up.

''Can I have some waffles,'' smirked Batgirl.

Damian laughs. Not a fake one, a real one. He was happy because she was alive.

''You're amazing,'' laughed Damian.


	4. A date with Stephanie

Stephanie was lying on her bed. She was waiting for a call, a special one from Gregory William. Gregory was a guy that she met at the library of her school. He was nice, smart, and handsome and he wanted to be a lawyer. He was perfect. They have been together for almost 4 months.

Stephanie was so lost in her thoughts of Greg that she almost missed his call. She picked up the phone and answer.

''Hey Greg,'' said Stephanie.

''Hey pretty one,'' he answered. ''Do you have something planned tonight,'' he asked.

Without thinking, Stephanie said

''Nop. I'm completely yours''

''Cool… I was wondering if you'd like to go to a dinner tonight. With me,'' he nervously asked.

Stephanie laughed. She loved how, even after 4 months, he was still shy to talk to her.

''No,'' she joked.

''Oh. Ok, I get it. Maybe another day,'' said Gregory without realizing she was joking.

''Oh Greg… I was kidding. I would love to go out with you tonight. But I'll have to do some stuff first. I'll join you there''

''Oh great! The dinner is at _Chez Tiffany _at 7 o'clock''

''I'll see you there Greg''

''Ok. Love you,'' he added.

''Love you too. Byeeeeee''

Stephanie closed her phone. She closed her eyes, thinking of what she could wear at the dinner, what makeup she would wear and etc. And then, then she realize what a mistake she had made. Tonight she was supposed to go out patrol.

''Crap! Damn it,'' she said.

* * *

''I need a replacement for tonight's patrol,'' she said as she entered the Batcave.

Dick Grayson was sitting on a chair, near to the computer. Damian, him, was standing up right behind Dick. They turned around to look at a nervous Stephanie.

''What for,'' asked Damian.

''I have a date at 7 o'clock and I don't think I could make the patrol''

Dick smiled. It reminded him of his relationship with Barbara. Damian frowned.

''Ok… I'll see what I can do,'' he said.

''Tt. She's putting a citizen in danger, Grayson. She cannot date him. It would be an irresponsible decision to let her see him, '' whined the Boy wonder.

Stephanie and Dick looked at Damian. They knew Damian wasn't mad because Stephanie was dating a citizen and that could kill the men. He was mad because she was dating someone. Stephanie and Dick acted like Damian didn't say something.

''Who's the lucky one,'' asked Dick.

''Gregory William, a guy from school. He's nice, intelligent, sweet and handsome. Annndddd he wants to be a lawyer,'' smiled Stephanie.

Stephanie looked like a teenager talking about her first love. She was happy.

''Well, I hope it'll work out. And if this boy turned out to be a jerk, don't be surprised if you found his dead body,'' smirked Dick.

''Thanks a lot 'big brother','' teased Stephanie.

''You have to be joking Grayson. You cannot let her see him. She could _kill_ him. Father won't approve it,'' frowned Damian.

''Damian, I do not _need_ your father's approval to date who I want to date.'' said Stephanie.

''Tt''

''Whatever, I'm going to shop with Cass,'' said Stephanie to Dick.

''Bring Damian with you''

''WHAT,'' said Stephanie and Damian at the same time. ''No. No no no no no no no. I will not go shopping with him,'' added Stephanie.

''That's the condition for me to replace you,'' smirked Dick.

''Arg,'' screamed Stephanie as she walked upstairs.

* * *

Stephanie, Damian and Cassandra were walking in the mall, looking for Stephanie's dress.

''What is Damian doing here,'' asked Cassandra with a smile.

''Long story,'' said Stephanie.

''It have been an hour since we left home and you didn't find your dress yet,'' whined Damian.

''It's always like that. She's always slow'' said Cassandra toward Damian.

Damian rolled his eyes. What was the most frustrating? The fact that Stephanie was dating someone or that Damian had to stay with her to shop.

''Oh c'mon guys. It's not that bad. It's not like you were- ,'' started Stephanie.

She had everything she was doing. She was standing there, in front of a dress. The dress she was looking for.

''What is going on,'' asked Damian to Cass.

''I think she found her dress,'' she said.

Stephanie looked hypnotized by the dress. She rushed into the store to found the dress, followed by her two friends. The dress wasn't like any other dress. Stephanie looked for a clerk.

''Can I help you,'' asked the red headed clerk.

''Yes you can,'' smiled Stephanie. ''Do you have this purple dress,'' she added while pointing at the dress she saw earlier.

''Yes follow me''

Stephanie disappeared with the clerk in the back of the store. Damian and Cassandra were waiting for her near the dressing room. She came back several minutes later with four purple dresses.

''Don't tell me she is going to try those dresses,'' said Damian.

''She is,'' said, padding Damian's shoulder.

They both walked toward Stephanie.

''It won't take long,'' said Stephanie.

Actually, she was right. It didn't took that much of time to try the fourth of them. No dresses looked as good with no one in then it looked on Stephanie. Stephanie sat on a chair with a sullen face.

''Ohhhhh,'' she sighed sadly.

''It's ok Steph, I'm sure we'll find a dress for you. Huh Damian,'' asked Cassandra turning around to look at an empty chair where Damian was supposed to be sitting in.

The two girls were waiting for Damian to show up. It took a while, but he came back with an awesome purple dress.

''Here,'' he said giving to Stephanie the dress. ''The clerk said it would look good on you,'' lied the Boy wonder.

Sooner, he had withdrawn to look for a dress for Stephanie. He was walking around and then he suddenly stopped in front of the dress. He could imagine Stephanie in it.

''Thanks little D,'' smiled Stephanie. She gave the dress to Cass so she could be able to hug Damian. Her head was resting on Damian's shoulder.

''Get off of me, fat wench,'' whined Damian.

Damian acted like he wanted her to get off of him but he was the one who kept her in his arms. He putted them around Stephanie's waist, pushing her closer to him. He never wanted this moment to end. He could smell her shampoo and her cheap perfume.

''Thanks a lot,'' added Steph with a kiss on Damian's cheek.

He turned completely red.

_''What was she doing,' '_he thought.

She freed herself from Damian's arms. She took the dress from Cassandra's hands and entered the dressing room.

''Steph, I'll be back soon, I just have to go to the washroom,'' said Cass.

Damian gave her a what-do-you-think-you're-doing-leaving-me-here-alo ne gaze. But that didn't stop her, for a respond to this gaze, Cassandra smiled and then leaved. Stephanie came five minutes later, asking for Cassandra to zip the back of her dress.

''Cassandra isn't there, Brown. Have you gone senile yet,'' said Damian.

''You really know how to talk to a girl,'' she said getting her head out of the dressing room. ''Can you zip my dress pleaseeeeeeee''

''I will not. Find a way on you one,'' frowned Damian.

''Oh please Damian. If you don't, I'll tell Dick about this''

''Fine,'' he respond after a long time of hesitation.

He got up from his chair and walked toward the dressing room Stephanie was in. He opened the door, founding and half naked Steph. Her skin was white like porcelain; she looked like a fragile doll. She was purple and her panties were black with a yellow bat symbol on the back of it.

''Are you going to zip my dress or are you just going to stand at my underwear''

''What are you talking about, Brown? Who would want to-''

''Damian, I can see you trough the mirror,'' smirked Stephanie.

Damian blushed a lot. His hands became sweaty. Stephanie was cold to the touch. She looked like she was freezing. Damian's hands went on Stephanie hips, pushing her to the nearest wall. He held her thigh, chest against chest. Steph putted her hands around Damian's neck.

''Damian wha-what are you doing,'' asked Stephanie.

Stephanie was looking at Damian's eyes. They use to be blue but they were black because Damian's pupil dilated, letting a little blue line appear. She couldn't stop but glaring at Damian's lips, than at his eyes. He was…handsome.

''What I should have done,'' he responded.

His lips were close to Stephanie's. She looked at him, waiting for him to do something, waiting for him to kiss her. He gently putted his lips against hers. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. She felt his tongue in her mouth. How come he knows how to kiss?

_''What-What am I doing,''_ thought Stephanie. _''I have a boyfriend. ''_

A boyfriend who is allowed to date her, a boyfriend who wasn't eight years younger than her, a boyfriend who wasn't there at this very moment.

But that wasn't it. She liked Greg. She putted her hands on Damian's chest, and then gently pushed him away. It took a few second before he opened his eyes.

''Did I did something wrong,'' he asked without getting his hands off of her hips.

''Yeah…No… I don't know she said. Damian we can be-''

He cut her off by kissing her, but she pushed him away.

''Damian, we can't,'' she added, pushing his hands out from her hips. She took his hands in hers. ''What you want to do with me is not even legal. Your father wouldn't approve it. And I have a boyfriend, '' she said nervously.

''Who cares of your boyfriend or even my father,'' he said pressing his forehead against hers.

Stephanie smiled and looked at his eyes. She freed her right hand and putted it on Damian's cheek.

''I don't want to,'' she added.

That was the words that made Damian understand. He freed himself and got out from the dressing room. He sat on a chair, like nothing ever happened. Cassandra came a few minutes after with a water bottle.

''Hey,'' she said sitting down on a chair near Damian. ''Sorry, I took a while, but I was starving. Are you done yet Steph,'' she asked.

''Yes I'm done,'' responded Stephanie.

She got out of the dressing room. She looked amazing in the dress. The dress was long and purple. The back of it, the sleeves and a little part of the front of the dress were made with purple lace. At the front of the dress, the lace shaped a cleavage. The rest of the dress was simple, at her waist, the dress got tighter. She looked like a goddess.

In the dressing room Damian was so focused on Stephanie that he didn't even notice her dress. The dress he chose for her.

''I think you found your dress,'' said Cass. ''We can finally go home''


	5. What is wrong with her?

**Ok I know I took a while to ride this but anyway, hope you'll like it. And I'm sorry, I had to change Cass personality because it wasn't working with the storyline. **

* * *

For a reason, Damian didn't wake up at 4 o'clock like he used to. If it was from him, he wouldn't have waked up at all. It's is dog, Titus, who woke him at 7 o'clock, 1 hour before his school started. Damian took all his time; he didn't want to see Stephanie today. Not after what happened yesterday in the dressing room. She was supposed to leave the manor early this morning because she had to shop with Cassandra, again. He was mad at her, because it was the first time he got rejected. Damian took all his time to shower and to dress up. He decided that it would be more aware to take something fast to eat. As he walked toward the kitchen, he heard 3 familiar voices; Bruce's, Alfred's and… Stephanie's. Even though he took all his time to not see her, he will have to, sooner or later. After all, they live in the same house and they patrol together most of the time. He quickly walked into the room and walked toward the refrigerator. He did saw the food that Alfred had cooked, all kind of food that took a lot of time to eat. But faster he'd eat, faster he would leave the room.

''Master Damian, it is nice to see you are still alive,'' said the butler.

Damian grabbed some orange juice, some milk and a box of corn flakes. He quickly prepared his breakfast, ignoring all the questions his father and Alfred asked about his shopping séance with Steph and Cass. He pulled a chair and sat on it. He started to eat, without looking at the other person in the room. Without looking at Stephanie.

''It will seem that you are going to be late,'' added Alfred. ''Would you like me to give you a ride?''

''No. I will drive,'' responded Damian putting his dishes in the sink. His father looked somehow pleased by his answer.

''Since you already are going to be late, it wouldn't be that bad if you gave Stephanie a lift to Cassandra's house,'' said Bruce with an evil smile.

Stephanie's eyes opened wildly, just like Damian's.

''He doesn't have to! I mean, I can drive and go by my own Bruce,'' said the blonde girl.

"Yes you could, but it would be a waste of time. Damian **will** give you a ride"

Stephanie wanted to argue but she knew Bruce had already made his mind, plus he was giving her one of his famous batglare. Damian stood up and left the room followed by Steph who was still in her pajamas.

"Have a good day, Master Damian and Miss Stephanie," yelled Alfred.

Damian went to his room to take his car keys and his schoolbag. When he got back in the living room he found an all dressed up Stephanie. She looked beautiful, even when she didn't try to. Damian cut himself staring at her. He knew he shouldn't, because it would make things even more awkward than they already were, but he couldn't help it. She had putted her beautiful blonde hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing a purple shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans. She was holding a purple coat and her purse. She didn't wear any make-up, she never needed it.

"Can we go," asked Stephanie as she putted her coat on.

Damian shook his head and putted on his black coat.

"_Why does he have to look like this? Like a model,"_ thought Stephanie.

Damian pulled the door open in front of Stephanie to let her pass. They walked toward the manor garage and spotted Damian's favorite car (which had become his). He unlocked it and opened the car's door for the blonde girl. She gave him a smile as she tied her security belt on He closed the door behind her and sat in the driver's sit. Cassandra's house was about 30 minutes from the manor. They already had made almost the half of the road when he decided that it would be less awkward to talk.

"So… what are you going to do with Cassandra?"

Stephanie looked at him, a little surprised that he would talk to her after what she had said yesterday.

"Cass and I are going to buy stuff for the baby," finally said Stephanie.

"Good," the teenager said.

After all, she was the only one who could help Cassandra. Jason didn't know what to buy for the little baby inside of his girlfriend's belly. Beside, Steph knew what to buy because she had already been there, when she was fifteen.

"Mm. How are they doing?" asked Damian.

"Cass and the baby? Well Cass is doing great for a pregnant women and her daughter is growing bigger, so I guess they're doing good"

Damian felt a bit bad. He saw Cassandra yesterday, but he didn't ask her if she was fine or something; he was too busy staring at Stephanie.

"Good," repeated the boy.

There was a moment of silent that made both of them feel awkward. Damian didn't want Stephanie to stop talking. Her voice was like a melody that he wanted to hear over and over.

"How was your date last night," he blurted out. Maybe he should have shut up, because when he looked at Stephanie, she looked like she was about to cry.

"I- I didn't mean to –" started the boy wonder. He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because a pair of lips shut him up. At that very moment, it was a good thing that they were in traffic.

"I guess the date didn't go well," thought the boy. He did enjoyed the fact that they probably broke up, but he couldn't let his satisfaction out because he would look like a jerk in front of Stephanie ( not that he didn't look like a jerk in front of her, but it was in a different situation).

Stephanie's hands went on Damian's shoulders. Somehow, Damian's hands went on Stephanie's waist, pushing her closer to him. He was surprised, but he couldn't complain. He felt her tongue against his teeth, trying to get a way in his mouth. Her hands lowered to rest on the teenager chest. They stayed like that for a while; it could have been 5 seconds or 5 minutes, all they knew is that they enjoyed the kiss. It wasn't like the one they exchange in the dressing room. This one was deeper, and it felt great. This one was better. That was until Damian remembered what Stephanie had told him after they kissed. He broke the kiss, looked at Stephanie's face (which was a little red). Stephanie opened her eyes to see Damian who was driving. She gave him a confused gaze; isn't that what he wanted?

"W-why," she asked.

Damian rolled his eyes. How come she doesn't know why? **She **was the one who pushed him away yesterday and now **she **was the one who kissed him. What was wrong with her?

"What about your boyfriend?"

Stephanie looked at her lap. "We aren't dating anymore"

Yesterday night, when she got to 'Chez Tiffany' she found him flirting with another girl. Even then, she stayed at the restaurant. But during their date, he kept texting someone. When he got to the washroom, she checked his texts. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, but Stephanie had always been of the curious kind. When she read them, she realized that he was texting this girl for a long time, before they were dating. She then realized that he was cheating on her with Hellia, his ex. Gregory was cheating on her. It didn't look like him at all, but we never really know someone right? She left the restaurant, with a note that said: "Tell Hellia I say hi. But for us it's over".

Damian had been pleased by the new, but then, he remembered when she said that he was too young and that she didn't want to.

"What about the fact that I am younger than you? And what happened for you to suddenly want to kiss me?"

Stephanie sighed. She knew that what she had said yesterday was mean. To be honest, she didn't really care about his age. Even if she was almost a decade older. And she didn't care if she had to wait until it would be legal. She lied to him because she just didn't want to break up with Gregory because he was nice (that's what she thought before she found out about Hellia). It's true that some part of her found it weird, because she always saw Damian as her little brother. And the fact that she could have feelings for him made her a bit uncomfortable. But she really wanted to give it a shot, regardless of what people would say or think. But before she could say anything, the car stopped, right in front of Cass' house. She untied her security belt and look at Damian. His face was hard and cold, he looked so disappointed. Disappointed that Stephanie couldn't explain herself. He drove toward his school; it was 8:45 and his school was about 38 minutes from where he was. He was going to miss the first and the second period.

* * *

Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown were lying on Cass' couch. After a long day of shopping, they were exhausted and their foot was hurting.

"What's wrong?" asked Cass.

"Nothing. Why are you asking," lied the blonde girl turning her face to face her friend.

"You look sad," finally said Cassandra after a long silent. Stephanie knew that she couldn't lie to her. "What happened?"

"Cass, it's a long and boring story. I'll be ok. Let's change subject, how is it going with Jayson?"

"It's going good," quickly responded Cass. "Now tell me what happened"

Stephanie sighed and lifted herself on her elbows.

"You know when you left, yesterday at the mall?"

"Yes I do, and I'm sorry I took this long"

"Oh no it's ok! Anyway, I wanted to try the dress Damian brought me, and I needed someone to zip it. I called you, but he reminded me that you weren't there. At the time, it didn't look that bad to ask the hormonal teenage boy to zip it…"

Stephanie stopped to look at Cassandra's face. She looked like she held her laughter. Stephanie rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, facing the wall that was in front of the couch.

"He took the opportunity to look at my underwear. I know that at that point I should have spotted something weird but I didn't. Anyway, he kinda…"

Cassandra eyes opened wildly.

"Oh god… You didn't like… You know… Did 'it' in the dressing -"

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! No, we just kissed. And I mean **we**.And the worst is that I was aware that he had a crush on me, but I didn't took it seriously**"**

"Ohhhhhh. Well it's not that bad"

"No but I told him I didn't want to and that he was to young and I said that his father wouldn't approve and that I had a boyfriend, whom I broke up with because he was cheating on me with his ex, but anyway. I acted like a total jerk"

Cass sat on the couch to give Stephanie a hug. It meant a lot, because Cassandra was not of the hugger kind.

"I'm sorry for you"

"No it's not the worst. This morning when he gave me a ride, I kissed him. I KISSED HIM! What is wrong with me, Cass? I keep playing with his feelings, and it's just not fair for him"

Cassandra let go of Stephanie and look at her in the eyes.

"Did you mean what you said to him?"

"No! Of course not. It's just that I never saw him in a romantically way. And I always considered him like a little brother, a handsome little brother I have to say"

Cass stood up and sat on the coffee table in front of Stephanie.

"Here's what you're going to do"

And Cass told Stephanie 10 things she needed to do to be forgiven by Damian.


End file.
